DucktheGWREngineFan9's Movie Spoofs.
Here are some movie spoofs that are suitable for DucktheGWREngineFan9 to do. List of Disney and Non-Disney Movies *The Many Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Fun and Fancy Free (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Tails (aka Dumbo) (DucktheGWREngineFan Style) *The Great Engine Detective (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Forest Book (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Tails and Company (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Amy Rose and the Seven Animateds (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Coco Bandicoot and the Rayman (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Creamocchia (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomas Pan (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Sword in the Stone (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Engine of Notre Dame (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Amy Rose In Wonderland (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomas Hood (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Engine King (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Aristoheroes (DucktheGWREngineFan Style) *Thomasladdin (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Hero-A-Doodle (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Secret of NIMH (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Amy Roserella (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Rescuers (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Little Pink Merhog (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Black Cauldron (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Sleeping Beauty (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *All Heroes Go To Heaven (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Beauty and the Monster (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Amy Roselina (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Bubbleshontas (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Trains Don't Dance (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Fantasia (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Planton (DucktheGWREngineFan9 tyle) *Thomasladdin 3: The King of Thieves (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *All Heroes Goes To Heaven II (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Beauty and the Monster II: The Enchanted Christmas (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Beauty and the Monster III: Amy Rose's Magic World (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Bubbleshontas II: Journey To A New World (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomas Pan II: Return to Neverland (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Secret of NIMH II: Double Dee to the Rescue (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Engine King II: Thomas's Pride (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Engine King 1 1/2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Engine of Notre Dame II (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Fantasia 2000 (DucktheGWREngineFan9Style) *Amy Roserella II: Dreams Come True (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Amy Roserella III: A Twist in Time (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Limbless and the Monkey (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Inside Out (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Team Story (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Team Story 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Team Story 3 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Cream and Hugo (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomas (Shrek) (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Tillie's Railroad (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Amy Roselan (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *An American Tail (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *An American Tail 2: Tails Goes West (DucktheGWREngineFan9Style) *The Hero Prince (DucktheGWREngineFan9Style) *The Female Princess (DucktheGWREngineFan9Style) *Amy Rosestasia (DucktheGWREngineFan9Style) *Finding Tails (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *A Mammal's Life (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *A Monkey in Central Park (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomascules (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Trains, Inc. (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Tigger and Thomas: The Movie (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Wizard of Oz (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Zootopia (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Little Pink Merhog 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Little Pink Merhog 3 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Forest Book 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Star Wars (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *A Hero's Life (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *An American Tail 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *An American Tail 2: Tails Goes West (DucktheGWREngineFan 9 Style) *Thomas 2 (Shrek 2) (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomas: The Third (Shrek: The Third) (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomas: The Final Chapter (Shrek: The Final Chapter) (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Bubbleshontas 2: Journey to a New World (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomasladdin (TV Series) (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Atlantis 2: Sonic's Return (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Descendants (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Home Alone (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Once Upon a Forest (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Pooh of the Jungle (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Troll's New Groove (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Pagemaster (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Female Hedgehog Princess and the Animal (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Road to El Dorado (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Coco Bandicoot and the Rayman 2: Charmy's Adventure (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9